The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Propshafts are commonly employed for transmitting power from a rotational power source, such as the output shaft of a vehicle transmission, to a rotatably driven mechanism, such as a differential assembly. Generally, propshafts are connected to the rotational power source and rotatably driven mechanism via a constant velocity or universal joint. The universal joint is typically formed from two yokes, a spider that is disposed between the yokes, and bearings that are received on trunnions of the spider.